culfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella Swann
Isabella "Bella" Marie Cullens (née Swann), was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer on September 13 in Forks, Washington. She transferred schools from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie, where she meets and falls in love with a vampire, Edward Cullens. Once Bella and Edward marry, she becomes a permanent member of the Cullens coven and mother to Aria and Renesmee Cullens. Bella is also the mother of Theo Cullens. She is a grandmother to Aria's children: Aiden, Bellamy, and Eliana. Bella is the daughter-in-law of Edward, Sr. and Elizabeth Masen, as well as the adoptive daughter-in-law of Carlisle Cullens. She is the adoptive sister-in-law of Alice and Emmett Cullens, Jasper and Rosaile Hale, and Jacob Black. As a human, Bella possessed a natural immunity to the mental powers of vampires. After her transformation into a vampire, she develops it into the ability to project a mental shield that protects others from the psychic powers of other vampires. Her faceclaim is Kristen Stewart. Biography Early Life Isabella Marie Swann was born on September 13, to Renée and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington. Her parents divorced when she was only three months old. Renée took Bella with her to Downey, California, to live with her difficult grandmother, before moving to Riverside after her mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school. When Bella was six years old, they moved to Phoenix, Arizona. During most of her childhood, she would visit her father in Forks for one month every summer, and got acquainted with Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob Black, the children of Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, though they never became real friends. Bella found the climate in Forks unpleasant, though, and from 2002 onward, Charlie vacationed with her in California instead. She briefly took ballet and piano lessons, but quit them after some time because she found them too difficult. Bella never fit in with her peers in California or Arizona. She had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone—including her mother, who was her best friend. While her mother was impractical, absentminded and liked to shift from one interest to the next, Bella grew up as the more responsible and independent individual. At an early age, she took over most of the household responsibilities. Sometimes, she would feel like she was the adult and Renée was the child. During free time, she preferred to sit home and read, in part because she was extraordinarily clumsy. Her naturally responsible nature carried over into her schoolwork, where Bella was generally a straight-A student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in education and teach, like her mother. Renee's career was the one thing that Bella truly respected. However, she intended to teach at the high school level. When Bella noticed that Renée felt lonely due to the lack of romance in her life, she encouraged her mother to go on more dates. Eventually, Renée fell in love with and married a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. Bella wasn't entirely fond of the idea, but nevertheless offered her blessing. They married in the same month that Bella turned 17. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renée stayed home with Bella; however, Bella, noticing her mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, chose to move in with her father in Forks so Renée could go on the road with Phil during baseball season. ... Physical Appearance Bella is described as having a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are more straight than they are arched. As such, even before she became a vampire and inherited "god-like beauty", Bella was rather pretty, as she unintentionally attracted the attention of several boys in school, not just Edward. The scent of her blood is incredibly attractive to vampires, described by Bree Tanner to be the "sweetest scent she'd ever smelled", though it is a thousand times more intense to Edward Cullens. Bella mostly prefers to wear shirts, jeans and sneakers everywhere she goes, as she lacks an interest in fashion. Personality and Traits Bella is described as being exceptionally clumsy, dropping and tripping over everything in sight, and so is easily described as the most fragile = human in the world; however this changes once she is transformed into a vampire. Bella is also described as reclusive, quiet, insecure but kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards others. She also cares for the rest of the Cullens family, her father Charlie and mother Renée. She has a tendency to underestimate the people around her mainly because of her concerns for their safety. Having learned to take care of her mother over the years and being naturally responsible, Bella had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. Because she lacks any skill in anything noticeable as a human, she mostly prefers to spend her free time reading, especially classics, and listening to music. When it comes to fashion, Bella is somewhat of a tomboy. She hates dressing up, saying that makeup "is a pain" and that she feels "uncomfortable" in impractical, elegant clothes; however, Alice and Rosaile don't care what Bella thinks and they continue to persuade her to dress up and look glamorous. She doesn't like spending money on luxurious items. She hates being singled out, and doesn't like her birthday being celebrated. She also has very negative views on young marriage due to her parents' early experience, but learns to overcome them later. She prefers to keep her thoughts and feelings to herself and hates when someone tries to understand her, which is thought to be why Edward is unable to hear her thoughts. She is also known to be incredibly stubborn, because of her determination to become a vampire in order to be with Edward forever. She is also said to possess poor acting skills. She has a habit of biting her lip. Bella becomes faint at the sight or smell of blood, which she has said smells like rust and salt. Bella has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she gets mad. She is also very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories (hence her special vampire ability), and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. Bella is also a very bad liar. Bella, according to Edward, has no sense of fear when she finds out Edward is a vampire. Instead of running away, as she should have, she decides to ask lots of questions with extreme curiosity. This makes Edward believe that it is not bad luck that follows her around, but that she has no sense of self-preservation. She dislikes cold and wet climates, even snow, which is why she initially hated to live in Forks. However, after meeting Edward, she found the town much more comfortable, even calling it "home". As a vampire, she also dislikes the idea of feeding on humans, and is glad to have found the strength she needed to protect her loved ones. Bella inherited her mother's perceptiveness to some degree, as she was able to guess Edward was a mind reader, the first human to do so. Powers and Abilities Relationships Bella is the wife of Edward Cullens and the step mother of Aria and Renesmee Cullens, as well as the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer, the stepdaughter of Phil Dwyer and the daughter-in-law of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. She is also the adoptive daughter-in-law of Carlisle Cullens and the adoptive sister-in-law of Alice and Emmett Cullens, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Jacob Black. Edward Cullens Edward Cullens is Bella's husband. He is a vampire, who has chosen to drink animal blood as a substitute like the rest of the Cullens family. When Edward and Bella first realize their strong feelings for each other, Bella loves him unconditionally, believing Edward to be absolutely perfect, and does not believe or consider herself as being worthy of his love. Edward first became fascinated with her due to his inability to read her mind, but her blood smells unbearably enticing to him that he finds it hard to be in her presence. Bella subsequently is very fascinated with his physique, and skills, and the purity of his heart. She often describes him as "God-like" in physical appearance, comparing him to the Greek hero Adonis, and hopes that by becoming a vampire, she will become beautiful and graceful like him and the rest of his family. Edward disapproves of this greatly and always tries to reassure her that she is more than worthy of his love, and that she has his heart forever. Bella overcomes her fear of marriage and happily marries Edward, becoming "Bella Cullens." Dr. Carlisle Cullens "Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter." - Carlisle on Bella Carlisle Cullens is Bella's adoptive father-in-law. He was worried for Edward's sake about lacking happiness, therefore he is very grateful to Bella when she brought him to life. From then on, he thinks of her as part of the family and welcomes her with his heart. He tells Bella of Edward's last moments as a human, and later agrees to let Bella join their family as a vampire in order to protect Edward from committing suicide. Rosaile Cullens Emmett Cullens "Bad-ass. You'll be one tough little newborn." - Emmett to Bella Emmett Cullens is Bella's adoptive brother-in-law. Bella found him intimidating but fine to be with, describing him as the kind of big brother she'd wanted but much more horrifying. When Edward saved Bella from a car accident, Emmett was upset that he had exposed their family secret, but quickly warmed up to her involvement after finding out that Edward had fallen in love with her. He thinks it's funny to make Bella blush. Alice Cullens "Thank you, Alice. It was the '' most beautiful wedding anyone ever had. Everything was exactly right. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world." - Bella to Alice'' Alice Cullens is Bella's adoptive sister-in-law. Alice has been eager to become her friend after she saw their united future; she eventually gets her wish when Bella becomes romantically involved with Edward. Alice likes to dress her up and provide any kind of fashion to make her look pretty, although Bella dislikes the idea of fashion. Jasper Cullens "She's one of us now." - Jasper on Bella Jasper Hale is Bella's adoptive brother-in-law. Jasper wanted to kill Bella after Edward used his strength and speed to save her, but Jasper waited until the Cullens had a talk about it, and in the talk Alice says that Bella is going to be her friend, and convinced Jasper to let her be. Jasper initially disliked Bella for her involvement with the family, but later warms up to her, though he keeps in distance to avoid losing control of his bloodlust. Jacob Black Children Aria Black Renesmee Cullens